Death Note Yagami Sayu !
by sue-cassandra
Summary: after dying in a tragic car accident a die hard fangirl of Death Note suddenly find her self born as the youger sister of her favorite manga/anime Death Note Yagami Sayu, with a new found determination Sakura is ready to make sure that Light don't make the same mistake he did in the Manga and to make sure that Kira win his battle against L Sayu is ready to do everything to win.


TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS !

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Death Note,Death note belong to writer Oba Tsugumi.

Light Yagami/OC

Death Note ; Yagami Sayu !

* * *

Sakura vanderlfield was an 18 years old Japanese/American Girl who liked to practise Akido,Ninjitsu and Taekwondo.

she also liked to listen to evanescence,Simple plan,Methalika and Black sabath.

and she was also a singer in an underground only girls rock band.

she was a hardcore manga reader and she was an absolute die hard fangirl of the manga Death Note and her favorite character was non other than Kira !

she was absolutly sure that Kira would have done much better with out Misa-Misa and that other girl Takada Kiyomi who in her opinion was a total bitch !

Sakura sighted she was currently in a car together with the rest of her band members going to a meeting with an Indie record Label who wanted to sign them, everything was going fine untill she heard her band member megumi yelled ;

''look out !''

and that was the last thing she heard before everything when black

* * *

Sakura open her eyes only to see a woman holding her ,her eyes when wide before she realized that her body was small !

she looked up again into the woman eyes who smiled at her saying;

'' Hi there sweety I am your Okasan ''

Sakura did what baby's do, she gurle making the woman lauch she heard a small voice asking;

''can I hold her Okasa ?!''

Sakura turn her head to see who was talking and she found her self looking at an 5 year old boy.

the woman smiled at her eldest son saying;

''okay be careful dont drop her Light ''

''wait a minute ! did she just say light ? as in Death Note Light Yagami '' Sakura yelled in her head.

Her question was anwsered by an nurse who entered saying ;

''you are giving permmition from the dockter to leave Mrs Yagami !''

''really ? that great ! can I also take my little girl with me ?''

''Yes she is in perfect health ! ''

''oh thats great ''

''ne Okasan what is her name ?'' Light asks still holding his little sister who was looking at light with stars in her eyes.

'' mm let me think '' Mrs Yagami said.

after thinking for a while she smiled at Light she took the baby girl from her sons arms saying;

''Her name will be Sayu,Sayu Yagami !''

'''thats a good name ! a very strong name '' Soichiro Yagami said coming into the room looking down at her baby girl in his wife's arms.

* * *

now a few years later 14 years old Sayu Yagami was a very bright young girl contrary to the believes of the teachers at her school and her family Sayu was genius !

a genius that untill now manage to make everyone believe that she was an average student, and that was fine so long she could hide in the back ground and alloud her big brother to shine Sayu was happy ! light was her world , in her previous life Sakura didn't have a brother so she didn't know what it was to have a sibling but now she understood and she didn't want to loose that feeling so she made sure that Lights world revolved around her !

in the anime plus the manga Sakura remember that light loved his sister but didn't had a deep brother and sister bond like Shori Shibuya and Yuuri Shibuya from Kyo Kara maoh .

Sakura gigled remembering one of her favorites anime's , she was brought out of her thoughts by light who asks;

''why are you gigling ? did something good happen that I dont know about ?''

Sakura smiled;

''its nothing ! Ne Onii-chan what do you think Okasa made for dinner tonight ?'' Sakura asks she was currently walking with light on their way home.

''I hope its sushi ! I like the Sushi Okasan make !'' Light said with a wishful look in his eyes.

'' me too !'' Sakura said. at that moment 2 black note books dropped right in front of Sakura and light, Sakura gasps and looked up at the same time, they saw 2 black feathers flowting in mit air only to fall right on top of each book.

Sakura narrowed her eyes thinking in her head;

'' something is not right ! Light was the only one who was supposed to get the note book ! so why is Sayu getting one ? did the plotline change becouse of me ?! it doesn't matter I will take the note book with me and figure it out later !''

Sayu looked at the note book then at Light saying;

''should we pick them up Onni-chan ?''

''I dont know !'' Light answered with his eyes locked on the Note books something in his guts was telling him not to pick them up .

''Ne Onni-chan I heard about this note books and if they are the real thing than I dont think its a good Idea to let them lying here on the ground we can let some psycho get their hands on them !'' Sayu said with narrowed eyes.

'' your right I also heard of the note books and I agree with you Sayu ! let get them !'' Light said picking up one of the note books while Sayu picked up the other one ! they both put the books in their school bags before they ran to their house.

once back home after dinner Sayu went straight to Light's room once in the room sitting on his bed she asks.

''so, what are we going to do ? are we going to test the note books out ?''

'' I dont think it's a good idea using those note books Sayu '' Light said with a serious voice.

''but Onni-chan inmagine how much good we can do with this note book's ! we can save innocent people and punished the real criminal's, those criminal's that manage to evade justice even do there was a lot of evidence against them but even so they manage to get out ! '' Sayu yelled ;

''How many time have we come home and heard father complaning about people who manage to stay out of prison dispite the overwhelming evidence against them ? how many times have we not watch father come home with disappointed look's on his face after yet an other criminal escape prison time with the help of their lawyer ! ''

Sayu said looking at Ligh with hopeful eyes.

Light was looking at his little sister with concern eyes.. with a very soft voice he ask;

''Sayu since when did you start thinking about the justice system that way ?''

Sakura let out a very cold laugher that send shiver's down Light's spine she turn looking at Light with a cold look in her eyes she said.

'' since that little rich bastard manage to evade Prison with the help of his Daddy and his fucking lawyer !'' Sayu snarled with hateful look on her face.

'' Oh Sayu ! why didn't you tell me ? I could have help you get over this trauma '' Light said hugging his sister,he never inmagine that his baby sister would hate the justice stystem .

'' is okay Light ,now you understand my reasoning to use this death note ? I was a victim of the sythem my self ! I know how it feel seing your attacker walked out of the court room with a smirk on his face,

I know how the familes of the victim's feel, I can relate to them ! I understand them more than anyone !'' Sayu yelled letting go Light.

'' I understand the pain and the hate they feel towards the Justice system for failing to punish the attacker of their love onces,

I understand how powerless they feel when they realise their is nothing they can do to punish the person responsable for hurting their love onces,do you understand what I am saying Light ?'' Sayu said l hugging Light again.

Light closed his eyes hugging Sayu back he answered;

'' Yes I understand and I will help you, together we will create the perfect Utopia '' Light said smiling, for his baby sister he would do anything.

'' together ? '' Sayu whisper.

'' Yes together '' Light answered .

''Allways together '' Sayu whipsered back.

'' yes allways together '' Light promise.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying. I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.


End file.
